


Legacy

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph meets Katara's second child for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September. I imagine that Toph met Katara’s first child when she was a toddler, so this is the first baby Toph’s met. (Minor spoilers for Korra in that the names of Katara’s children are revealed, as well as their father. I'm not sure if I still need to warn for that, but hey, it never hurts!)

“So you and Twinkle Toes decided to name your kid after an earthbender and you _didn’t_ choose me?”

Katara rolls her eyes fondly and looks up at the door. “Hello, Toph.”

“Yeah, yeah, hi and all that.” Toph crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows. “Seriously, Katara, I don’t know what you were thinking.”

“Oh excuse me, Great One!” Katara shakes her head. “Next time Aang and I will consult you before we name our children.”

“Good,” Toph says, with an imperious nod. “You’d better. I’ll let it slide this once, though.”

Katara laughs. “So gracious.” She shifts Bumi in her arms a little, settling him more firmly against her chest. “Would you like to meet him? He’s sleeping, but as long as you’re quiet… “

Toph comes up to the bed, steps softer than usual.

“Hi, Bumi,” she whispers after a moment. “I’m your Auntie Toph. It’s nice to meet you.” She pauses, then clears her throat, glancing up at Katara. “Can I touch him? I want to know what he looks like.”

Katara beams, reaching out to squeeze Toph’s arm. “Of course. Are your hands clean?” she asks.

“A little dirt is healthy, you know. But yeah, they’re clean—Aang wouldn’t let me come in unless they were.”

Katara takes Toph’s hand and guides her; Toph pokes gently at his tiny nose.

“He feels squishy.”

“Hey!”

“Well, he does.” Toph strokes her fingers down Bumi’s cheek. “Not that that’s bad. From what I’ve heard, babies are _supposed_ to be squishy.”

Katara snorts. “Thanks, I feel much better now.”

Toph ignores her and feels over the sweep of Bumi’s eyebrows, his ears. He shifts a little bit in his sleep, and she draws her hand back.

“Well,” she says quietly. “I like him.”

Katara’s smile widens. “He’ll like you, too.”


End file.
